


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.9

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [9]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.9

　　——“今日死守此城之人，永为兄弟。”  
　　少年跪坐在街边，街道在燃烧，周围尽是烈烈的火声，他的目光停滞在虚空中，不看、不想，就那样跪坐着，听着周围人们的尖叫，听着刀刃砍入血肉的声音。  
　　他们在“死去”。  
　　他这样听着，听着，然后有清晰的脚步声传来，它准确地走向他，周围的火焰没有模糊对方的目标，少年的视线渐渐聚集，他抬起头，看着向自己走来的另一个少年的身影。  
　　坐在地上的束着白发，向他走来的散着黑发，两张一模一样的脸，两双一模一样的眼睛。  
　　走过来的那个少年问他：“你真的要放弃他们么？”  
　　天草没有、也无法回答。  
　　这里死去的人，都早已荣升主之天国，那里人们喝着羊奶，吃着鲸鱼肉，谈论着过往，平静怡然，没有任何人需要痛苦，没有任何人悲伤。  
　　天堂存在吗？  
　　如果不存在，那就靠自己的双手去造出来。如果双手做不到，那么圣杯可以。  
　　他信仰中的那个天堂属于在这里死去的人们，他不再计较他们的死，是为了在人间筑构天堂——这已经和他最初的信仰背道而驰，那些修建通天之巴别塔的人被神明惩罚，妄图将带着原罪出生的人直接置于天堂而不加考验的，就是彻底违背神明的意志。  
　　可是，神是仁慈的。  
　　神明的威严不容人登天挑衅，但神从最开始就给出了无限的进步的可能。  
　　Remember the truth that once was spoken  
　　牢记那个早已被揭示的真理、  
　　to love another person is to see the face of God.  
　　唯爱人者得见上帝。（*）  
　　黑发的少年在他面前停下。  
　　火焰在他身后升腾而起，将他发丝的边缘模糊。  
　　“天草时贞，”他又问了一遍，“你要放弃他们么？”  
　　“神已经宽恕了一切。”天草轻声回答，对方贴近他的脸，那尚且白皙稚嫩的面容没有憎恶或是愤慨的情绪，只是轻声道：“那是神的事。”  
　　白色的手贴在他心口，像恶魔伸出利爪，又像天使的翅羽在他面前展开。  
　　“那是神的事。神会原谅，而人不会。你可以放下你的仇恨，但你有什么资格去替他们原谅？”  
　　他霍然直起身，抬手侧立，让天草看清刚才被他挡在身后的景象：火焰中无辜的少年从街的这头逃到街的那头，然后有武士正面迎上，飞溅的血从他脖颈处向周围扩散，无头的尸首倒在街边，武士拎着他的头颅向前，火焰将天空映为活动的剪影画，红色、橙色、黄色、还有远处的蓝。  
　　神是否在俯瞰这场景呢？  
　　这一切，也算是他对尘世的考验么？  
　　“你是战斗的引领者，你可以忘却被杀死的仇恨……”那声音被热浪吹得缥缈，火星溅在天草身边，在他眼前熄灭，“但他们呢？他们做了什么？你的家乡、你的父兄、你的战友、所有在今天为了你那一句话、为了所谓的天堂奋斗的人——他们的死，你有什么资格去原谅！”  
　　当然没有资格、  
　　人最多只能宽恕加诸于自己身上的不公，却没有资格去原谅发生在别人身上的苦痛。  
　　那些在死亡前依旧镇臂高呼、相信着他们可以带来神迹的少年能为他们复仇、相信他们的死并非毫无意义的人，他永远没有资格，替他们原谅。  
　　“少在这当圣母婊了。”黑发的少年再次在他面前蹲下，注视着他的脸，用近乎悲悯的语气，“神早就不存在了，死后才到来的正义毫无意义，如果它真的是正义与慈悲，那就别在一切无可挽回的时候姗姗来迟——那样的迟到的正义，根本就不叫正义，只是活着的人的随口瞎掰！它维护的永远是活人的利益，死人早就已经不稀罕它了！”  
　　他握住天草的肩膀，用力之大让他的骨节一阵钝痛，少年的眼睛睁得极大，双手青筋暴起，“凭什么！凭什么去原谅！他们的牺牲，凭什么就被扔到一边！宽恕罪人的，也称得上是神么——如果神只需要别人的忏悔能宽恕一切，那他毫无底线的善就是真真正正的罪！”  
　　“……不要亵渎神。”  
　　天草的手慢慢抬起，他的手指扣紧了面前少年的咽喉，一点点收紧，一点点用力，掐进他的血肉。他的胳膊在抖，但手没有。  
　　“在神面前，万物都是他的孩子，父亲永远可以原谅孩子。”  
　　少年注视着他。那被他扼紧咽喉的少年有着和他一样的眼睛——  
　　甚至是，一样的，温和的笑容。  
　　如果在笑的那个是对方，那么他自己现在是什么表情？  
　　火焰在周围升腾，眼球被灼得滚烫，泪水本能地在眼里打转，那种温暖带了点恍惚，明明是周围的房屋在倒塌、横梁折断、行人奔走的场景，却又美好得只剩下光与热度。  
　　摇晃的、令人头晕的光和影子。  
　　黑发少年抬起手，安抚着他的头顶。明明被掐住的是对方，他自己的呼吸却越来越无力，那火焰顺着他的衣摆向上燃烧，能闻到清晰的蛋白质被烧焦的味道；皮肤上传来的灼痛莫名地模糊，像是神经早已麻痹，思维混沌一片，对方温柔地靠近他，然后咬住了他的额发。  
　　他看到对方的笑容，被火焰的烟雾模糊。  
　　“我……”  
　　有人拉开了他的手，从他自己的脖子上。爱德蒙俯视着他，有那么一会他觉得有火焰从对方背后升起，环绕着他们跃动，分不清是红色还是黑色，但当他用力眨了眨眼、驱散自己的思路后，他发现那只不过是残留在他脑海里的幻觉。  
　　“你就这么想自杀么？”爱德蒙抬手按在他额头上，饶有兴趣地问。当然天草也没指望从他那里得到安慰或者别的随便什么东西，他推开爱德蒙，让自己的肺好受一点，有什么东西在一侧的脑袋里跳动，在颅骨和大脑中间的某个位置，尖锐地、抽搐地疼着，这让他不想起身，只是把脑袋转向一侧，假装可以让血液因为重力汇聚到疼痛的位置，“爱德蒙。”  
　　爱德蒙挑眉看向他，天草半闭着眼睛，他有点反胃，“有止痛片吗？”  
　　其实这个问题对英灵而言很奇怪，他们受伤后都是直接魔力恢复，几乎从不需要这种可以说是非魔术师才会问起的药物，所以爱德蒙摇了摇头，“魔力没用吗？把自己掐到脑损的话……”他无意义地砸了咂嘴，不知是在表示某种惊叹还是惋惜，“那场景应该不错。”  
　　“能帮我问御主要吗？”天草无视了他的大多数话，他也实在没力气思考爱德蒙话里的含义，“很难受。”  
　　爱德蒙盯了他一会，俯下身，魔力在掌心汇聚，手掌贴在他头皮，抱住他的脑袋，热度就在他耳边扩散开，“睡一会吧，”他说，“依赖会上瘾的药物不如——”  
　　想起英灵是不会上瘾的，他就卡壳了。天草在他掌心动了动，舒服地闭了眼，“真熟练啊。”  
　　爱德蒙一瞬间想起了他们的白学家御主，然后把那个搞事的男人从自己脑海里赶走，“偏头痛而已。”  
　　“嗯，而已。”天草重复了一遍他的最后两个字，这种还没找到有效根治方法的麻烦就被他们“而已”掉了。爱德蒙看着枕在自己手心的少年，忍不住把手指缠进他的头发里， 拇指沿着眉梢来回抚摸。他俯身啄吻天草的侧脸，用牙刮他的皮肤，直到那一小块肌肤发红。他们的呼吸缠在一起，手心的重量随着天草的放松稍微增加，那种感觉像是抱着一只贵重的水晶球——爱德蒙心不在焉地把手里的一股白发编了个麻花，发尾固定在耳侧，就像他快要记不清的岁月里他给某个他自己都不确定存不存在的小女孩编辫子一样。那些是真的可以被模糊的，时间没有解决任何东西，除了让它们不再重要。  
　　然后，就是他把最后的一点头发别在天草耳后时，一种电流般的战栗穿过他的心脏，一瞬间的魔力波动让他瞬间抬起头，天草也从短暂的睡眠里惊醒，两个人根本不用对视就知道对方发现了和自己一样的事情——他们冲到大厅时就看见他们倒霉的御主坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，前方是已经开了王财的吉尔伽美什，他们中间是笑得一脸淡定的恩奇都。  
　　但这不是重点，这些都不是重点。  
　　重点是摔在旁边的一只圣杯。  
　　圣杯。  
　　现在爱德蒙见到这东西就能联想到很多黑暗污糟的东西，估计天草也是这样的，因为他难得地迟疑了一步，在楼梯口没继续向下走。因此前面的爱德蒙就成了目标：他们的御主发疯般地冲过来抱住他的大腿，“救我啊啊啊啊啊——”  
　　“……”爱德蒙不想说话，他转向吉尔伽美什，就看到恩奇都不知用什么方式成功说服这位不知道又抽什么风的王停止了他的无限宝具攻击，其他由于感觉到御主受伤而冲出屋门的英灵则诡异地注视着这一幕，除了玛修红着一张脸试图拉开他们的御主，“前辈您、您在做什么啊！”  
　　“我不是啊我真的我也不知道发生了什么啊我——”  
　　天草在爱德蒙身后蹲下身，和趴在地上的御主平视：“你是圣杯？”  
　　他们的御主，至少是御主的身体，含泪点了点头。

　　这件事的时间线大致是这样的。  
　　首先，天草和圣杯不知出由于什么鬼扯的理由联系上了（对此罗曼医生给出了一整套理由但反正也没人听得懂，听得懂的也懒得解释），然后圣杯里的灵魂觉得天草的身体不错，如果有办法把天草的灵魂打击到沉睡，就能强抢躯体了（说到这里天草第一反应是按住了爱德蒙），于是之后发生了些乱七八糟的（具体经历被圣杯看着爱德蒙的脸色给随便搪塞过去了），之后天草把圣杯的消息告知了御主，他们去砍了圣杯。  
　　要是普通的圣杯到这里就结束了，但作为一个有灵魂的圣杯，它把自己残留的力量分成七份扔出去，准备靠吸收那些时代的力量休养生息，自己藏在天草身上继续搞事，结果七份力量愣是被全揪出来了，它也没办法，乖乖被天草扔回了圣杯里——到这里，爱德蒙还是知道的。  
　　然后，他们的御主，这位日常接触圣杯的搞事男，和它发生了些交流。当时它觉得自己这辈子也就只能在圣杯里混了，心如死灰，和咕哒君有一句没一句地闲扯了一会，就缩成一团睡着了。再一睁眼自己就已经在咕哒君的身体里，面前是一个仗着全知全能之星一眼看破他的本质然后决定弄死他的吉尔伽美什。  
　　听到这里，众人一致决定把鼓掌的莎士比亚先关在门外，然后继续他们的交流。  
　　“总之我真的不知道我为什么在这我也不想做御主这种高危职业！求求你们想个办法把我弄回去吧！”圣杯双手合十土下座，吉尔伽美什干脆地哼了一声，在他开口前贞德就面无表情地转向一边：“恩奇都先生，虽然这么说很抱歉，能拜托您一件事吗？”  
　　于是会场里又少了吉尔伽美什和恩奇都，接着他们如法炮制地把所有认为“直接把这个灵魂废了把御主移回来不就行了”或是听不懂人话的英灵请出场地，除了爱德蒙。爱德蒙一脸阴沉，看着剩下的几位心胸宽广乐于助人的圣人，“你们真的想留着它？”  
　　“还不至于要杀了它。”贞德叹了口气，“只要有和平解决的可能，就不要使用武力。”  
　　“你们是几岁的孩童么，还妄想着在这种——”  
　　“爱德蒙。”天草的声音很轻，但成功地阻止了他接下来的任何话语，“我不希望它死。”  
　　什么叫圣人，被人拿触手玩了还能这么说出来的才是真·圣人。圣杯感动得眼泪汪汪，爱德蒙咬咬牙，淡定：“不能这么轻易死掉么？”  
　　什么叫复仇鬼，圣人嘴里说出的话都能被他刻意曲解得令人毛骨悚然。圣杯瘫在桌子上，满心期待着其他几位心胸宽广的上古英雄为他说几句什么，结果阿周那一句“应该由御主决定”，它就又瘫了。  
　　“你为什么在圣杯里？你现在还能用圣杯的力量吗？”纳尔迦挑出了重点，圣杯表情略微怪异地看了一眼天草，严肃地摇头，“就算你们决定杀了我，我也不能透露这种个人隐私。我嘛，我——”  
　　“他是另一个世界线的我。”天草眼睛都不眨地回答。  
　　一片沉寂。  
　　然后不知何时潜回来的莎士比亚举起了自己的记事本：“能详细解释解释这台戏的背景吗？”

　　众所周知的，冬木市第三次圣杯战争里，艾因茨贝伦的召唤结果导致了平行宇宙。如果他们召唤了复仇者小安，那么圣杯就会被污染，小安会在圣杯里等待第四、第五次战争；如果他们召唤了裁定者天草，那么会引发第四次的红黑双方战争。这很正常，他们所处的迦勒底拥有唯一的历史，但并不是所有的平行宇宙都是如此。  
　　那么，有没有可能，另一个宇宙的事物来到这个宇宙呢？  
　　对于圣杯而言——太有了。  
　　现在出现在他们面前的这只圣杯，是艾因茨贝伦召唤的第三个可能性：他们召唤了复仇者天草。  
　　然后圣杯还是被污染了，复仇者天草代替小安待在圣杯里了，只可惜天草不是此世之恶安哥拉曼纽，他也不想等什么第四次战争，干脆带着圣杯翘世界——别人是翘家，他是翘世界。  
　　爱德蒙表示谁再说同一英灵的两个职阶是同一个人的不同侧面他就把这个复仇阶的天草摔那人脸上。  
　　“你要理解我嘛。”圣杯心平气和地接受了自己不被承认这件事，“我到你们这个世界是在几百年前，只不过我一直不愿意实现别人的愿望，被当成普通的杯子转手了无数次，人这种东西，看多了不就淡了嘛。反正我现在不想复仇也不想救世，我早就懒得理他们了。”  
　　爱德蒙看了一眼自己身边的天草，表示无比怀疑。  
　　“其实我们两个不能完全算同一个人。我又不是圣父，我才不原谅呢。”他的眼皮抬了抬，就像在嘲笑他们，“我不关心，我什么都不关心，沉溺于情感的人最傻帽了，我还是修佛比较好一点。”  
　　“同一个人，分别经历不同的几十年或几百年，还是一样的才会奇怪吧？”童谣鼓着嘴问杰克，“总之——”  
　　“总之！”幼贞从她的座位上站起来，撑着桌面，“你不是我们的！”她大概是觉得说“天草”也不对说“老师”也不对，干脆就省略了，“你和他肯定不一样！”  
　　圣杯看着她笑了笑，明明是咕哒君那张脸，愣是笑得春风和睦、清柳如烟，那种浅笑显得眉眼都很淡，眼里的光也就更为柔和。爱德蒙也不得不承认，这是天草的表情。  
　　“一样又如何，”他说，“不一样又如何呢？你不承认，我们就不是同一枚根中发出的芽了么？”  
　　幼贞愣住了。圣杯趴在桌上，左臂伸直，右手抓着左侧的胳膊肘，就那样抬眼看她，那笑意刺痛了爱德蒙的眼睛，“你又怎么能保证，你所承认的那个人……”他转向天草，唇角的弧度甚至带了几分媚意，“过几百年，还会坚持他现在的想法呢？”  
　　“老师他——”  
　　“如果我不坚持，”天草很平静地回答他，“我就没有别的路可走。”  
　　不能否认过去的一切、  
　　不能否认过去的自己。  
　　悬崖上的两条路，无论哪一条都是无路可退。  
　　要么就深入复仇之火，一遍遍强迫自己踏入更深的黑暗，要么就只有向山上走，哪怕回头看一眼都会坠落。他可能一直身处失败，可能不被大多数人理解，但他不可悲，身到黄河心不死、见了棺材不落泪的撞破南墙都不可悲，可一旦他决定停止、决定反思、决定放弃过去的自己，他就真的成了一个小丑。  
　　“所以说，我们本来就没哪里不一样嘛。”圣杯闭上眼，枕在自己手臂上，懒洋洋地笑着，“无非就是我走了一条路，你走了一条路，不管走哪个都绝不回头——不过我保留我的意见，至少对我而言你比我小了几百岁，而我很不巧的很喜欢逗小孩子玩。”  
　　看自己心如死灰的表情——这绝对是恶趣味，而且圣杯明显不止这一个恶趣味，因为他转头就吻了爱德蒙，尽管被爱德蒙用手挡住也毫不气馁地吻在手背上，“这一点爱德蒙深有同感，对吧？”  
　　“……滚。”  
　　“请不要这样对待前辈的身体！”玛修似乎想拎着圣杯的后脖子把他拉回来，但顾忌着是咕哒君的身体又有些束手束脚。天草静静坐在爱德蒙身边，眼里什么都没有——对天草而言，“什么都没有”就足以说明“有什么”了。  
　　“恶心。”天草说。  
　　这五个字所表达的含义已经足够细细品味一段时间了。  
　　“这有什么恶心的。”圣杯依旧心平气和，“既然是一个人，为什么不会喜欢上同一个人呢？你以为我为什么想取代你，却不想取代这个倒霉御主呢？”  
　　他需要的不是一具躯体，不是所谓的行走人间的自由。  
　　他想占有爱德蒙。  
　　爱德蒙被这个认知激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他算是明白天草那句恶心的意思了——是真尼玛的恶心啊，感觉和被蛇盯上并且即将被强暴差不多，他的胃一阵抽搐，什么都不想说了，只想一拳头把这人锤晕。圣杯趁着还没被锤晕再接再厉：“不过还是算了，既然他反感我，那就说明他也不过是喜欢你的表象而已，真是无聊的爱情啊。”  
　　——复仇鬼是什么？  
　　——点燃自己燃烧仇敌，最后一切同归于尽。  
　　爱德蒙的胃激烈地抽搐起来。他应该阻止这家伙，至少不该在这种称得上大庭广众的情况下让他说下去，但同样的想把天草逼到绝境的黑暗欲望制止了他自己。圣杯吐出了最后的话语：“拯救人类？连自己都拯救不了的傻孩子，以为抓住一个深渊里的人，能证明什么呢？”  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　出乎预料的，这样开口的是黑贞德。  
　　“你说这些想做什么啊——他怎么想的我们一点都不关心！反正他现在在做的就是拯救人类吧？反正他想要的就是这个世界上没有战争、没有死亡的牺牲吧？那无论他抓住了谁，他都是在努力——你个在杯子里活了几百年的东西闭嘴没人把你当哑巴！”  
　　“可是，”圣杯还是没有生气，就像天草的底线深不可测一样，他的容忍度也高不可攀，“你说这些也安慰不了他啊，他自己怎么想的，对你不重要，可对他重要啊。”  
　　爱德蒙想起天草卡着自己喉咙的样子。  
　　对别人可以不重要，甚至可以是天草某种特质的另一面的凸显，但对天草自己而言，他是什么？就像一个复仇鬼莫名披上传道士的皮囊，灵魂在爱着整个世界的神与发疯哭泣的魔鬼间徘徊，“裁定者”与“复仇者”，仅仅是这两个名字都能显出那种对立，同一个人具备这两种特质，那就只能是自己与自己一次次较量。  
　　他会撕碎自己。爱德蒙并不是第一次意识到这种事，他甚至是带着恐惧期待着它的到来，期待光的堕落，期待满怀希望的眼睛蒙上尘埃，期待炽热的爱冷却，期待他爱的人染上他的黑暗与冰冷，就像妖鬼在尘土中拉扯失去力量的神明。  
　　天草一直没有回答。于是爱德蒙的手从桌面下伸过去，抓住他的，扣紧，然后放到桌面上，光明正大地扫视周围的英灵们。早就察觉出搅基气氛的英灵们一脸淡定，不就是搅个基么，习惯了，习惯了。  
　　自然，圣杯也饶有趣味地看着他们交扣的手。  
　　“要是说我恶心，”他笑着问，“被自己肏得很爽然后又去找爱德蒙求欢的你恶心不恶心？”

　　贞德后来简直无法回忆起圣杯当着那么多的人的面说出这句话后现场的状态。几个小孩子和黑贞德直接就跳了起来，上古英雄那边肯定也有起身的，她身边的吉尔·德·雷握紧了拳头，牙咬得咔咔直响。他们之中没有一个看轻天草、反而一致对圣杯动了杀心，但这对坐在那里沉默如山的天草而言似乎毫无意义。  
　　他就像沉进了自己的世界，外面的一切都没能进入他的思维。爱德蒙还扣着他的手，然后反手就给了黑圣杯一拳，玛修焦急地站在旁边，毕竟那还是咕哒君的身体，她想要提醒爱德蒙又难以开口。圣杯在椅子上和爱德蒙勉强对了几招，往后一缩就溜到门边，挑衅地看了爱德蒙一眼——贞德真的分析不出他到底是不是对爱德蒙有兴趣——打开门，对门口的玉藻猫招了招手，“来。”  
　　“主人！”玉藻猫是搞不懂情况的典型示范，她欢快地往前一扑，把圣杯抱个满怀，“主人！”  
　　圣杯揉了揉她的头发，温柔地问：“能帮个忙吗？”  
　　玉藻猫乖巧点头。  
　　“帮我拦着爱德蒙别让他杀了我谢了——”

　　天草把嘴里的水吐到洗手池里，他努力洗着脸，思维却没办法聚拢。恶心，只剩下恶心，甚至不知道对自己还是对对方感到恶心，嘴里麻木一片，吐不出什么所以只能干呕，本能在驱动着他，每个细胞都在叫嚣着杀掉那个“自己”——那个他走上这条路时就选择杀死的人。  
　　他其实是在刚才才意识到对方是他的。  
　　之前一直没有见到对方的模样，但在他蹲下身与抱着爱德蒙腿的人平视、他们的目光对在一起时，天草忽然就明白了对方是谁。他曾在幻梦里一次次掐死的人，他怎么可能记不清对方的眼神？  
　　那种冰冷的、紧握着他的、让他毛骨悚然本能地抗争的眼神，那双眼睛只是存在，就是一种质问：你为我们报仇了吗，我们的领导者？  
　　为什么你苟活于世，却要放弃我们？你放弃了我们，你得到了什么？你真的救了谁吗？为什么还没有成功？我们的死是被你当成了什么？！  
　　你，说着要拯救人类的人，到底有什么资格活在这个世界上啊？  
　　他透过头发上滴下的水看着镜子，水声空洞地响着，镜子里他的身后仿佛有个黑色的影子，它就那样跟着他，因为它就是他。  
　　那是他的“罪”，是属于过去的幽灵。  
　　天草盯着它，脑海里一阵尖锐的疼痛。如果想杀掉它，那就只有杀死它的寄主——  
　　爱德蒙忽然拉开门，毫不客气地把他从镜子前拉到他的怀抱里，关了水龙头，扯过毛巾擦干他的脸和额发。天草有点呆地任由他动作，直到对方叹了口气，把他直接抱起来，让他双手环住自己的脖颈。  
　　“爱德蒙……？”  
　　天草有很多问题，比如这明明是他的卧室他锁了门爱德蒙是怎么进来的，比如能不能把他放下来他的胃被对方的肩膀顶得很难受，再比如思维深处最隐秘的、最无法开口的问题——爱德蒙到底会在什么时候玩厌他选择离开——  
　　你相信复仇者有爱吗？  
　　我相信，但为了他是复仇者，他会自己斩断它。  
　　爱德蒙把他扔在床上，用魔力加热掌心，抱住他的脑袋。天草扫了一眼被火焰烧得非常可怜的门，嘴角有些细微的抽搐，“爱德蒙……”  
　　“先睡，”爱德蒙命令他，“睡醒了再说。”  
　　“嗯……”天草也有些迷糊，爱德蒙的手心带来的热度让人可以勉强忽略脑海里有尖锥在搅动般让人想尖叫或者撞墙的痛觉，他往他怀里缩了缩，闭上眼，小小地打了个哈欠。  
　　——好可爱……  
　　爱德蒙内心捂脸，感觉自己变成了什么奇怪的绅士（hentai），他僵硬地维持着这个姿势，深切地觉得自己被搞事御主拐带了，精神病御主会导致英灵神经。  
　　——“爱德蒙，”那位搞事者严肃认真地说，“和天草的话，三年起步最高无期。”  
　　……宁可留着那个仇阶草也不想他回来凸！

　　（*）Remember the truth that once was spoken  
　　牢记那个早已被揭示的真理、  
　　to love another person is to see the face of God.  
　　唯爱人者得见上帝。

　　悲惨世界剧场版（破烂熊乐园字幕）台词。有改动


End file.
